lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
Poland (v.2: polishflare)
Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)'' 'I'm, like, kinda a big deal, you know. Background Before Liberty: * The Łukasiewicz family had always been struggling to hold on to their old money just to lose it all and slowly have to gain it back many times. It was also very hard for their family to produce any heirs. It was scary how the number of girls outweighed the boys. So, it was a surprise when Feliks was eventually born from Lech and Ewa Łukasiewicz at a time when they were just gaining their money back and lived on a farm just outside of Kraków, but the family finally had themselves a boy heir. Although, that was celebrated, over time it didn’t seem like they even had a boy at all. Being treated like a treasure made Feliks believe he really was one, plus from always being surrounded by all his girl relatives and forced into dresses and having his hair put in pigtails. Well, he rather liked all that. His dad harped on being the exact opposite and Feliks hated being told what to do. People liked pretty things and so he enjoyed being one even as a child; ate up the attention, being told not to be just made it worse. After they moved to Warsaw and Feliks got older he also got more rebellious and was expelled from the all boy’s Catholic school he attended after defending himself in a losing fight. To his family’s dismay he had to finish up his schooling at a public school. He graduated with high grades (exceptions being Ethics and Gym), but it wasn’t enough for his parents because his bad actions outweighed his good. So, when it was time for college his parents decided shipping their son away from his precious Poland and to a foreign country would teach him to shape up. He was soon sent off to America. In Liberty: * Feliks arrived to Liberty, USA to attend the university there, paid for by his parents who were willing to pay to keep him there for awhile. He knew English pretty well already (though he did pick up a few new quirks and phrases from listening to young American rich girls), but due to his shyness he would pretend he didn’t know it at all. He also just wanted to return to Poland because he's so attached to his country and still holds on to that desire. But, he does enjoy America; and Liberty especially. He likes his new found freedom. Even though, doing a lot of things by himself is proving to be task after task for him. He can be what he wants without the careful watch of his parents standing over him. He does let that get to his head, a little too much, doing things that are foolish (getting innocent people in the path of that) and having to face the consequences in the end (by said innocent people), always acting surprise because he doesn’t expect such things while being away from his father. In the end he hopes that with this freedom he can further break from his family’s expectations and be what he wants to be, but he’s conflicted with being that someone that they will also see as responsible and respected. Which doesn't look very hopeful with his attempts at becoming mayor, almost bankrupting his family, landing himself on the streets, destroying people's homes, breaking into people's homes, and ending up having to rely on a friend. Personality *Feliks is a lot of personality all bottled up in one giant mess of confusion. Most of his actions stem from his really big imagination that he allows to run crazy. His naïve, short sidedness will get in the way of it and also in how he approaches… anything. He’s just too bold or excited to think of alternatives. He doesn’t like people when he first meets them only because he isn’t sure what they feel about him, so he can’t help but be shy… to extremes, while still trying to act secure. After that he will seem more like he's cocky, better than others, and full of himself. He does so because he’s maybe, sort of, kind of, actually very… insecure, but he’s never going to agree to that ever, nope. He can’t afford to look weak, so he tries very hard not to, not letting anything stand in his way. He’s really just looking for a good time, all the time, and wants everyone else that he’s gotten over his fear with to be the same way, because once that happens he’ll never let the person go, ever. He really does care though, somewhere in there (somewhere that’s hidden very well), in his own warped way. Relationships Family (just the ones I've used so far): * '''Lech Łukasiewicz ''(Father, 51) – A man’s man. Feliks got his 'fight back' personality from him. He’s a retired soldier and was very thrilled when he finally got a child, and that it was a son. But, he doesn’t understand his son, at all. He knew he had something to worry about when he first found him as a toddler trying to force a pink doll dress on a toy soldier, and then having it ride around the living room on a glittery pony toy. He does love his son though, somewhere beneath the stern looks and the scoldings, but Feliks just makes that very hard for him to show. *'Ewa Łukasiewicz (Mother, 48) ''– A dainty women with a love for fashion. Feliks got a lot of his looks from her, his small stature and delicatness. He also got his love for fashion and apperances from watching his mother spend hours primping herself to perfection. She’s always been the one to baby him, except when one of her pair of heels comes up missing… *'Grandpa Łukasiewicz – he’s very old and very senile. He’s convinced that his grandson is his granddaughter, but you can’t blame the nice man. The times where Feliks managed to get away with blending in with his girl relatives in family pictures, until his dad finally realized it, is numerous. *'Grandma Łukasiewicz' – Feliks’adores the woman from spending a lot of time being watched by her. She could never resist baking, telling him stories, or knitting for him and giving him sweets after sweets. Friends: slowly updating this, like a boss. *'Tori~ '(Toris Lorinaitis: The roomie and the BFF) - It might be a miracle that these tw o met because who knows what insanity Feliks could bring about without a Toris to be the opposing force to it, and by giving him the title of BFF Feliks has to listen to everything he says! Cause that would totally break the unwritten rules of BFF-ness, you know. Though, that doesn't mean he has to agree with Toris, in fact he rarely does because that would just mean he would have to do things that were way too rational! And where's the fun in that? Feliks does care for the guy and hates to see him down or troubled about anything, but by showing his care he seems to like obliviously adding problems to the poor guy's life, all in good intentions, of course. He also likes that Toris knows where the grocery store is because heaven knows Feliks sure can't find that sneaky, well hidden place to save his life. *'Feli!' (Feliciano Vargas: The Fashion 'Gal' Pal) - Just under Toris on the friends status, (yes, Feliks ranks these things) but is certainly the most go to friend he has about all things fashion, and shiny, and pretty, and chanel, and couture /insert girly squeal. He loves that Feli accepts and goes along with his ideas, for the most part. *'Hippie' (Sindre Myhre: The Hippie) - So, there's this hippie that works at a hippie store, who is a hippie, he can tell the future! At least that's how Feliks sees it. He doesn't know that much about Sindre actually, except that he's a hippie and has a thing for a dragon (weeeeird), and used to live across the hall from him, but that's okay because it's enough for a friendship status in Feliks book, despite how differently the other might feel about that because Feliks has no notice to that at all~ He thinks Sindre enjoys his antics that involve him busting into his place, abusing him with tiaras, wrecking his belongings, and pretty much being an absolute annoyance in every way possible. Feliks isn't fazed if he gets mad about any of that stuff either, it's just Hippie being a silly Hippie. Oh, that silly, silly Hippie~ He was also Feliks' fellow wolfy in this crazy murder game nightmare, even though they made a pretty dysfunctional partnership they did manage to work together AND Sindre didn't try to commit suicide even though he was forced to be in a tiny room with the blonde for a long period of time, that's gotta count for something! *'Kimmy' (Nguyen Lai Kim: The Scary Girl Who May Be a Dude) - *'Ahh, it's him! '(Soren Nielsen: The Dragon) ''- *'Alfie''' (Alfred F. Jones: The Guy With the Bad Fashion) ''- *'Remy''' (Rhema Lee Tomkins: The Even More Scary Girl) ''- *'Garcia Person''' (Garcia Kyriakos: The Stranger With Sweets) - *'?' (Padmini Kumar: The Best Person Ever) - Enemies: *Light Bulbs *Dragons *Appliances Love Interests: *Love Interest #1 *Love Interest #2 *Love Interest #3 Fun Facts *Guilty pleasure = metal (tis the most popular music genre in Poland~) He used to be more into it as a teenager before he discovered a love for pop, upbeat music as well, but the hard rock collection on his ipod still outnumbers the rest. * Category:Character Category:Canon Character Category:Eastern Europe Category:Currently Played